Handcuffs: One Way To Get People Together
by As-Long-As-I'm-Around
Summary: What if…Lilly and Oliver thought of a way to get Miley and Jake together, and that way being with Oliver’s handcuffs? Just a crazy idea I had. Jiley and Loliver, of course!  Lilly and Oliver's kiss now added!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This was just an idea I had…anyway I hope you like it! Please read and review, and no flames!

Summary: What if…Lilly and Oliver thought of a way to get Miley and Jake together, and that way being with Oliver's handcuffs?? Just a crazy idea I had. Jiley and Loliver, of course!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal P.O.V

"You like him. You like him, you like him, you LIKE HIM!" Lilly Truscott said to her best friend firmly, trying to get past those walls Miley had put up.

"No, I do NOT! That boy left for Romania when he KISSED me! That immature, stupid, brain-dead BOY."

"Yes, but you still love that immature, stupid brain dead boy Miley." Lilly said smugly.

"Love is a strong word." Miley argued stubbornly.

"Hey ladies," Oliver said as he slid into the seat smoothly.

"What you talking about?" he asked as he stuck some bread into his mouth.

"How Miley loves Jake," Lilly responded.

"How I hate Jake," Miley said at the same time.

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" he asked through a mouthful of food. Miley sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to get some more food." She said and took her tray, grumbling to herself. Lilly watched her best friend disappear before going to Oliver's side.

"Hey Ollie?" she whispered into his ear, her eyes still kept at the spot Miley had disappeared behind.

"I told you to stop calling me that and what?" Oliver responded.

Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Mm whatever. Remember how you handcuffed Miley and I together so we could work out our fight?"

"Mm, I was a genius, that plan was the brillaintest one ever!" Oliver said, pumping his arm up and down. Lilly stared at him, her face set straight.

"No it wasn't because we got stuck, and, GENIUS, brilliantest isn't even a word."

"You never let me have anything." Oliver scowled, crossing his arms over his chest and sliding down his chair.

Lilly slapped his arm.

"OW! Well hey at least it's better than grabbing my chest…I now have three chest hairs!" Oliver said excitedly.

"Oh man! Oliver just shut up! Here's one thing I will let you have, IF you chain Miley and Jake up, because they both like each other, so chain them up, and give ME the key as you can't be trusted. Can you do that, GENIUS?"

Oliver leant close in her face.

"You. Bet. I. Can." He breathed. Lilly leaned even closer.

"Good. Must be the first time." And then she spotted Miley coming back so she moved over.

"Okay so I just want you to know I hate Jake." Miley said. Lilly and Oliver looked at each other.

"Oh yeah, that's why you brought him up again." Oliver said.

"Damn it." Miley said, dropping her head in her arms. Lilly held out her hand and Oliver slapped it in a high five.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miley's P.O.V

"Hey Miley," A voice said, and that person tapped me on the shoulder.

I would know that voice miles away.

I turned around, and as soon as I looked into his beautiful eyes, my heart melted.

No! I scolded myself before fixing him with a glare.

"Hey, Jake." I spat. I noticed Oliver and Lilly walking over innocently.

"So Miley do you still want to go on that date?" Jake asked, taking my hands in his.

Aw…he's so sweet and WHAT am I SAYING? He's a jerk!

"No!" I was about to yank my hands away when Lilly shrieked,

"Oliver now!"

And just as suddenly, Jake and I were chained together, and Lilly was pocketing the key smugly.

"Now you both like each other so I suggest, Miley, you get over your anger towards him and go out!" Lilly and Oliver walked off.

"I'll get you for this!" I shrieked, "Just you wait!"

Damn it!

Now I'm chained to the boy I hate!

_And love_. A voice at the back of my mind teased.

Hate!

And Love!

HATE!

And Love!

"HATE!" I screamed out, and everyone at the beach turned around and stared at me. I sighed and put my hand on my hip, yanking Jake in the process.

Hmm, maybe this could be fun.

"Miley can we talk? Please?" Jake asked me quietly, his eyes searching mine.

"I don't want to talk to you, Jake," I said firmly and turned away, yet again yanking him in the process.

"Ow! Miley!" Jake hissed, causing me to smirk.

"I'm going HOME!" and I yanked him again, causing him to stumble.

God, it was too fun.

"Miley! Stop!" Jake took my hands firmly, so tight that I couldn't move.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I hissed.

"Not until we talk!" he said. I struggled, but he was too strong for me.

Dang it.

"Fine. Talk." I said and looked away from him.

"Miles do you know how hard it was for me when I left for Romania?" Jake asked me.

"You?" I shot out, "Do you know how hard it was for me?"

"Miley, I had to leave everyone, all the friends I made! You still had Oliver and Lilly."

"Oh, I'm so sorry you had to leave your fan group, Jake." I said bitterly and sarcastically.

"No, Miles, I actually made some friends here. But the hardest part was leaving you, because Miley, I'm in love with you. I don't know what it is, but I'm totally, incredibly in love with you." Jake said, and I felt my walls of defense start to melt.

"And I thought if I kissed you, it wouldn't be so bad when I left. But you know what? It was ten times worse."

"Really?" I asked, feeling my shoulders slump, and feeling my anger melt away.

"Really Miley. Love…we may be too young to really understand it, but if you knew how I felt you wouldn't question it." Jake said and went to take my face in his hands.

"Ow. OW!" we both exclaimed, and then started laughing.

"Finally did you guys sort it out?" Lilly and Oliver came walking over, looking smug.

"Yes." Jake and I looked at each other, and I suddenly got an idea.

"Yes we want to kiss and we can't so can you like unchain us?" I asked.

"Aw!" Oliver and Lilly put their heads on one another before Lilly walked over and unlocked us.

Quickly, I grabbed the key off Lilly and before they could do anything, I chained THEM together.

"Oh yeah, Lilly, because you can be trusted." Oliver said through gritted teeth.

Lilly glared at him and then at me.

"Now I want you to two to talk because it's so dang obvious that you like each other." Jake took my arms, pulled me away and then cupped my face.

"I've been waiting to do this for so long." He whispered.

"Me, too." I whispered before he crashed his lips against mine. It would've been the best kiss I've ever had if it wasn't for Oliver and Lilly's bickering.

"No, you like me, Oliver, you admit it!"

"No you, you are the one who wanted my crayons! Admit it, you wanted me the first time you saw me!"

I just rolled my eyes, knowing that they would kiss any moment.

Boy, was I right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eek! Please review!


	2. Lilly and Oliver's Kiss

Hey, I got this idea from Sokka's-babe. I'm going to write about Lilly and Oliver's kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lilly's P.O.V

"Oh yeah, Lilly, because you can be trusted." Oliver said through gritted teeth. Why was he saying that? Because Miley had just chained him and me up. I guess that was fair, as it had been my idea to do that to her and Jake, but c'mon! I had a reason! Her reason was just freaking revenge! I glared at Oliver. Why was he so annoyed to be chained up to me anyway? He'd done it to me and Miley, besides, he was my best friend!

"Now I want you to two to talk because it's so dang obvious that you like each other." Miley said, sounding smug before Jake pulled her away. I turned to Oliver. He was staring at the cuffs in obvious distaste. It was quite amusing, really.

"Oliver, do you like me?" I asked, and then squeezed my eyes shut tight.

I knew what his answer would be. I knew he didn't like me.

I was just a best friend to him, a side kick, a tom boy, and that's all I ever would be.

I wasn't his type, and I didn't want to change myself to be.

"Do YOU like ME?" I guess that's why his question/answer surprised me.

He didn't say a flat no! Oh my god!

If you couldn't tell by now, yes, I am in love with this idiotic boy who, sadly, is my best friend, and, who I am in love with, as I have already said.

"I asked first!" I argued.

"I asked second."

"You're point?"

"First is the worst, second is the best!" He mimicked the song. I snorted.

"How old are you, Oliver? Do YOU like ME?" he just stared at me.

"You do! You do!" I squealed, excitement cursing through my body.

"You like me!" he quickly said, his face going red.

Aw, little Ollie's blushing.

"! No!" I said, my eyes going wide as I stared at him, "you like me, Oliver, you admitted it!"

"No you, you are the one who wanted my crayons. Admit it, you wanted me the first time you saw me!"

I knew Oliver could go on for hours, and frankly, I didn't want to argue. So I grabbed his hair and pressed my lips firmly onto his. He instantly responded, and I let my fingers get tangled into his beautiful brown hair. He went to wrap his arms around me but then we both pulled apart, yelling in pain.

"YOU like ME." I said breathlessly to him.

He smiled.

"But you liked me first, you wanted my crayons."

I just rolled my eyes, a smile on my lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review!


End file.
